


Sleep Tight

by VampireBadger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Kids, Normal Earth AU, Only without the space I guess, Space Dad, everyone cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBadger/pseuds/VampireBadger
Summary: AU where there's no Voltron, no evil empires, no aliens, just Shiro and his five kids that won't let him sleep.(But he loves them anyway)





	Sleep Tight

"Dad…?"

The voice comes from the foot of Shiro's bed, so soft he doesn't hear it the first couple of times.

"Da-ad…"

When he finally does hear, he pushes himself up on one elbow, and squints into the middle of the night darkness of his bedroom. His eyes adjust, slowly, and he sees a face—dark eyes, wide as they study him, half hidden behind a shock of hair that almost always seems to cover his face, no matter how many haircuts he gets.

"Keith," Shiro says. "What's the matter?"

His oldest son shifts uncomfortably, not looking at him. "Lance is snoring," he says. "I can't sleep. Can I come in with you?"

It's too late and Shiro is too tired to argue. Besides, he doesn't really mind anyway. He's already opening his mouth to agree when he hears someone _running_ down the hallway toward them. Shiro winces, and knows even before he sees him, that it's Lance.

"I was _not_ snoring!" Lance says, not even bothering to keep his voice down. He stands there with his hands on his hips (it would be adorable if Shiro didn't have to worry about Lance waking the other three up with his shouting. "Keith!"

"I wasn't _talking_ to you," Keith says. "I was talking to _Dad_ —"

Both of them start bickering at once, and Shiro gives up on going back to sleep. "Alright," he says, cutting through the arguing. "Both of you, come here."

The boys turn as one to look at each other, then Lance runs toward the bed and Keith jumps up after him and Shiro decides to check on the others while they get settled. They're arguing over who gets which side of the bed when Shiro heads out.

He looks in on Allura first, and finds her awake and clearly exasperated at the noise her little brothers are making. " _Dad_ ," she complains, with all the attitude an eleven year old girl can cram into one syllable.

"I know, I know," he says. "I'm getting them back to sleep."

"You're _snoring_ Lance!" Keith bellows, and Allura raises her eyebrows at Shiro.

"I'm working on it," Shiro admits. "Do you want to come in too?"

" _No_ ," Allura says emphatically, clamping her hands over her ears and burrowing back under her blankets.

"Suit yourself," Shiro says, backing out of her room. "You're always welcome."

In the room next to her is Pidge—well, Pidge is _supposed_ to be there, anyway. It takes Shiro a second or two to realize she's not when he first opens the door, because everything's such a mess. Her bed is empty though, which worries Shiro until he passes Hunk's room and finds Pidge standing on her toes next to Hunk's crib, babbling about something or other to the toddler as he holds himself up on the bars, wobbling a little on his pudgy legs. Judging by Pidge's tone and Hunk's wide eyed stare, whatever she's saying must be something very important.

"Okay," Shiro says. "Looks like no one's sleeping tonight."

Hunk sees him first and holds his arms up expectantly to be held, so Shiro obligingly heads over and picks him up.

"Daddy," Pidge complains, attaching herself to his leg. "Lance is _noisy_."

Hunk blows a raspberry.

"We're all going back to bed now," Shiro says firmly, fully aware that it's wishful thinking. "The boys are going to sleep with me tonight, so they shouldn't wake you up anymore."

"I wanna come too!" Pidge protests, and since she's essentially glued to his leg, Shiro decides not to argue. "Alright then," he says. "Everybody's coming in with me tonight."

Pidge lets go of him long enough to follow him back up the hall into his room, where he's relieved to find that a miracle has happened—Keith and Lance are on opposite sides of the bed, both fast asleep. Lance is in fact snoring. Shiro gently levers himself between them, settling Hunk at his side. Hunk promptly turns toward him, burying his face in Shiro's T-shirt and twisting his little fists up in the material. Pidge climbs up after them, and in only a few minutes the soft, even sound of her breathing tells Shiro that she's asleep too.

Fifteen minutes or so later, when Shiro is just starting to drift off to sleep himself, Allura comes creeping in to join them. All six of them stay there, wedged together on the bed and sleeping peacefully, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged this series in about a week, finished season 6 at about 1:00 in the morning, and immediately had to write something to make everything happy. Any weird mistakes are because I wrote it very late at night and was then too lazy to go back and edit.


End file.
